Mim's Sorrow
by StayInAweNow
Summary: Melinda has never really had any ghosts that are personal to her...untill now
1. The News

" Morning"

"Morning"

Melinda Gordan and her husband Jim Clancy smiled and embraced each other, Looking adoringly into each others eyes.

"mmm Mel" Jim sighed kissing her neck with a passion.

"Jim pleased" She smiled shrugging him gently. He frowned and then began tickling her softly.

"Jiiiiiiiiiim" she giggled "I need to go get get Iris ready and go to work" she started to get up "and you need to take James to school" she said of there five year old son.

Since the incident that happened five years ago life at the Gordon/Clancy household had been pretty calm. Jim's 'death' had really scared Melinda, She knew she couldn't live without him because he was her soul mate he all and know he was the farther of there children five year old James and one year old Iris.

Her 'Gift' was just a daily part of her life now and she found that as life progressed so did her understanding of the 'ghosts' and she found that sending them to the light was alt easier now.

Since Gabriel's Death and the passing on of the ghosts underground she hadn't had much trouble going on and that's just how she liked it.

Her Antique Show 'Same as it has ever been had been making her a profit despite the loss of her friend Delia who moved away straight after the 'incident' it was was awful because they didn't leave on good terms. Melinda missed her and Ned to and they were often on her though. Dr Payne had taken over from Delia but was more an investor the an assistant so she hired Jubie a nice tubby girl who was a good little helper and always looked after Iris if she needed to 'pop out'

She walked over to iris room and stared lovingly at the beautiful little girl with her dark Small delicate features. She was the spite of her mother and had the personality of her farther. Melinda was already proud of her. She was determined that she wouldn't make the mistakes of her mother, that she would make sure James and Iris would embrace their gifts if iris had it anyway. James had already shown signs which was obviously worrying Jim a little bit but he wouldn't ever tell her and she respected him for that.

"C'mon Princess" she said lifting her little girl out and getting her dressed which didnt take her long.

She went downstaires and saw off her little boy

" Love you Jamesey " she kissed him

"Love you Mummy " he said hugging her tightly

Jim smiled watching the maternal embrace

"C'mon Daddy i need to go to school c'mon"

Melinda laughed and Jim shrugged and the little boy grabbed his dads hand and dragged him. It bought a tear to her eye.

She turned around preparing to go collect Iris who was waiting readly in her cot. She was just about to take a step when she heard a noice in the kitchen.

She grabbed her pink umbrella with a sharp end and walked rapidly in the kitchen.

She Screamed

She Couldnt believe her eyes

She cried

Jims Mother was sat at her table covered in blood with only half a face and cuts and wounds all over her body

She swayed rapidly towards Melinda it was frighting one of the scarist things Melinda had ever seen.

"Hello Melinda" the 'ghost' whispered

"Hello Mrs Clancy" Melinda managed

She couldnt believe it. How could she tell Jim?


	2. The Anger

Melinda felt dizzy.

It had been twenty minutes since she last saw Jim's Mother and she desperately tried to get hold of him but her attempts were all in vain. She felt like crying but she knew that she had to be strong for Jim and her children. This was going to be as hard as passing over Andrea maybe worse because before it was only really her affected.

She held Iris in her arms close. She suddenly realised that both James and Iris never really had the chance to meet there Grandma Faith. It was no-ones as she just became ill all of the sudden as soon as the incident had passed. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and picked up the phone to dial Jim. She was too late.

He'd just walked through the front door.

Jim looked strange. He looked like he had been crying yet it was clear that he hadn't.

"Have you seen her Melinda" he said in a croaky voice

She felt like she'd been stabbed. All she could do was nod and hug Iris.

"Is she okay? What did she say?" he demanded

"Not much" she managed "she just said 'hi Melinda'"

Jim sat down on the floor and covered his head in his hand. Melinda knelled down with Iris still in her arms and began stroking his arm

"She looked okay Jim. She is okay. She just needs crossing over to the light. Faith is no longer in pain, she just needs to do something and then she can be with your brother"

Jim began crying, Sobbing.

"What does she need to do?"

Melinda was about to answer but she felt a gust of wind.

She was around and Melinda could feel her.

"Mrs Clancy" she whispered "Faith"

She appeared suddenly and terrifyingly rapid.

Iris began crying. Melinda soothed her quickly and gave her to her daddy.

"Wait here" she instructed and walked into the backroom expecting Mrs Clancy to follow her. She didn't. She just watched Jim cradling Iris soothingly. It broke Melinda's heart.

"Melinda" Mrs Clancy stated.

"Why can you see me?"

Melinda was confused. Wasn't this the same women who said 'Hi Melinda' calmly?

"It's a gift I have"

Faith looked at her in disgust and pointed at her grand child.

"Does she have it too?"

Melinda froze "Yes she does as does James"

The Ghost scowled and screeched.

Before disappearing.

Melinda was scared and confused.


	3. The Confusion

5 minutes later

_5 minutes later_

"What just happened?" Jim questioned as he came in the kitchen.

"Where's Iris?" Melinda asked

"I've taken her to her cot as she wouldn't settle down, was my mom here?"

Melinda sat down. "Yes" she said looking down to the floor.

Jim placed his hand on his head and sat down "I've let her down Mel; I should have been there she's here because she's angry with me. Mel got up and sat on Jim and held him tenderly.

"She wasn't mad with you Jim. If anything she's mad with me"

"You?" Jim gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes I don't think she likes my gift I think she thinks I'm a bit of a freak and she asked if the children had it and I replied yes and she just went berserk"

Jim went really quiet. "Mel, The thing with my mom is, she hates the paranormal she loathes it and she wasn't particularly happy with you"

"What do you mean?"

"She ranted at me that when you had James that you should stay at home and look after the children because this time is precious with them. She's just very old fashioned. I told her that you did and you took Iris to the shop with you and was always home for James but she wasn't having any of it"

Melinda sighed

"I'll go check on Iris" she said. Jim nodded he understood.

She got up and began walking upstairs. She didn't know what to do to cross faith over; all she knew was that she had to stay strong for Jim. She would get him to stay of work for a few weeks while the arrange funeral arrangements were been made.

She stood still. She just realised that the nursing home in which she was staying had not contacted them. The defiantly had Jim's number as he gave them the pager number he had received when he began working at the hospital as a trainee doctor.

It also just occurred to her that Faith had cuts and bruises on her and there was the fact that half her face was missing. That couldn't have happened at the nursing home would it?

"Faith" she whispered sure that she was still around.

She felt cold. She was right.

"What do you want?"

Melinda turned around and examined Faith. Her clothing was not the usual glamour it looked more like a prison uniform then a Gucci dress.

"To help"

The ghost laughed. "It's a little late for that my dear. Can't you see? I am already dead"

Melinda sighed "I know and I'm so sorry I really was fond of you Mrs Clancy"

"Faith"

"Sorry Faith. I knew how much you meant to Jim and how much you mean to my children."

Mrs Clancy Hissed at her

"You don't know anything. Look at you. You're a freak. It's not normal to see ghosts Melinda. Are you a witch?"

Melinda smiled "No I just have a gift, so I can help spirits like you move on"

"I aren't leaving my Jim"

"He needs to know you're at peace. I promise you he will be fine. I need to know how you died."

Faith nodded "I was murdered"

Melinda froze. The day was getting worse.


	4. The Worry

Chapter 4

Melinda couldn't believe it. Murdered. That would destroy Jim, who could of done such a thing.

"I know, Murdered! who would want to kill such a fine thing like me. i mean i have class"

Faith was screeching on. but Melinda was struggling to listen.

"How" she finally manged

"I don't know it was dark."

There was a silence

"Oh dear" faith finally said

" I hope they have found my body"

Melinda started pacing around.

"Where was you Faith"

"In the woods of my nursing home"

Melinda looked at her before racing along the corridor for her phone and pressing 911

"Hello what is your emergency"

"I'd like to speak to the police please"

"Okay please hold on the line"

The annoying music began playing and Melinda began to become really annoyed. what if she'd been stabbed. She'd be dead by the time they answered. She cringed at the last thing she would ever hear would that bloody annoying music

"Hello" someone finally answered

" Hello i would like to give some anonymous information please"

"One moment please"

The music came back on.

"Melinda" Jim shouted

"Hello may i help you" the telephone said.

" Yes i would like to report a murder that has been take place. I dont know any other detail then the body is somewhere in a wood behind the Grand view nursing home"

"excuse me miss"

Melinda clicked off and looked around. Faith had gone. She walked too Iris room and discovered her little girl had fallen asleep. She dreaded the day her daughter would have to face these kind off situations.

She walked downstairs and ran into Jims arms.

"Jim, we need to talk"

He didn't move just held her tight like he was never going to let goo

"Your mom said she was murdered Jim"

He Cried and cried. She had never seen him like this before but she expected it. "It may not be the case hunny it may have been an accident gone wrong we will have to wait and see"

He nodded and held her again. She was all he needed at the moment.


	5. The Body

The Next day

_T__**he Next day**_

"Jim" Melinda whispered

She hated to wake him but Faith was nagging about talking to her son.

"Mmm"

"Faiths here"

He shot up like a lighting bolt.

"MOM!" he bellowed

"Jim Please, the Iris and James are in bed"

"I'm sorry"

Melinda hugged him and Faith watched on.

"Tell him to smile Melinda"

She looked and nodded.

"Your mom wants you to smile Jim."

He couldn't it was too hard. He just put his head in his hands and began too cry.

Both women went to go soothe him but he could only feel one of their touch.

Faith moved back slowly and sat down.

"He's so handsome"

Melinda looked at her and felt her heart breaking.

"Tell him." "Tell him he's the spit of his farther"

"She says you're the spit of your farther Jim and that she's so proud of you"

Faith nodded in agreement

"Tell him..."

The phone rang.

"Hello" Melinda said

"Is a Jim Clancy There?"

"Urm...She looked at Jim."

"He isn't at the moment but I'm his wife if I can be of any help"

The phone went quiet. Melinda heard a few whispers.

"Hi. There sorry about that. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Faith Clancy was found in the woods behind her nursing home yesterday night, after an anonymous tip off."

"Omg!" Melinda dramatised

"She's in pretty bad shape and we…err… need you and your husband to come and identify the body"

"Body!"

"I'm sorry ma'am I really didn't mean too say that"

"When do you want us to come because we have too young children and we will need to arrange childcare?"

"This afternoon"

"Ok"

She hung up the phone and called Delia.

"Can you come and look after the kids?"

"Sure, I was just on my way too the store but I'll pick them up first"

"Thank you"

She clicked off and went to sit with Jim who was staring in the direction of his mom.

"They have found you" she said to Faith.

Both Jim and faith stared at her.


	6. The Light

**A Week Later.**

Melinda and Jim walked hand in hand too his mother's grave.

It had been a week since they had found the body and a post mortem had already been issued.

She had infact been murdered.

Faith had been okay with the fact. She had already known.

The Police had moved fast and had already made and arrest much to the delight of Jim who was still traumatised by the whole experince. Melinda had been there for him as best she how could she comfort a man who lost his mother.

The man who was deemed to have done it was called John Roberts an old care worker who had taken a liking to the elderly Mrs Clancy and when she had rejected his efferts as humerous he had snapped and killed her. The details of her death were not told to Jim or Melinda. They both felt it better that way but Melinda had already had a knowledge of how it was done. Faith had told her that she was in one night when John had came in with a cappercino for her, greatfully she had drank it then the next thing she knew she was buried alive with the most agonising pain on her face, her suffering had only lasted a few seconds.

"Its funny" Melinda whispered as they stand hand in hand in front of Faiths grave.

"What is" Jim asked

" When you mom was alive we never got on, infact personally i think she hated me"

"She didn't hate you Mel, She just thought that you were a little...well...strange"

Melinda smiled and placed her head on her husbands shoulders.

"If i had know what a fiesty, stubbon and loving women she was when she was among the living" she said choosing her words carefully " then i would have made a strong relationship with her"

Jim smiled and placed his head on Melindas.

" I miss her Mel"

"I know Jim, I know"

"After my Farther died and my brother we were all each other had."

"You have me and the kids now Jim and she has your brother and dad now."

" I know"

" I love you Melinda. I love our children and i love our family and i will cherish you all even when i die"

Melinda felt herself cry, he said that so beautifully.

"Melinda"

Melinda turned around and looked at faith who obviously had been watching them the whole time.

"Hes happy Melinda. You make my Boy happy, how can i ever thank you"

Melinda wanted too cry.

"Johns been caught Faith"

Jim stayed quite.

" It doesnt matter anymore, My son matters and hes okay and thats all that i need too know."

Melinda couldnt help but cry.

Faith Walked up to Jim and kissed him on his forehead.

"I love you" she said

"I love you mom!" he whispered

Faith smiled and then walked up to melinda and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. You would of been a great daughter, you would make any mother proud"

Melinda let out a sob.

Faith turned around "I see it Melinda... its so beautiful"

"go towards it"

Faith smiled and headed towards it. Melinda went back to jim and kissed him softely on the mouth

"She said she loves you Jim"

He began crying and held Melinda.

"Goodbye" faith whispered and entered the light.

She was at peace.

Melinda and Jim held each over near her grave.

No matter what life or death threw at them.

Their souls would always be entwined

)

Jim


End file.
